


The only thing I can't tell

by NEHO



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEHO/pseuds/NEHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【注意】Nova→Spidey (Sam單戀狀態)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing I can't tell

為了能增加團隊上的合作，所有的蛛網勇士們都集合在訓練室中，直到訓練時間結束，在這之後也會有少数的人留下開始自主訓練來加強自己的能力，而作為這些蛛網勇士們的領導Spider Man幾乎會特地的留下，想打算多多與他們相處，除了想了解這個團隊隊員們之外他也想能盡可能的把他的英雄經驗來教導這些初學者們。

由於這樣也讓自己比平常更加忙綠，但看著與自己一同戰鬥的夥伴增加，再辛苦也讓他感到非常值得而且高興，更重要的是他也能讓這些超能力者有一個真正的歸屬之地。

就在Spider Man正忙於面對Iron Spider一些艱難學術上的問題以及提醒著Flash戰鬥中所該注意的缺點，這讓他永遠不會注意到在他身後有一道一直注視著他的目光，而這目光的主人Nova就這麼站在牆邊默默的看著Spider Man的背影。

「別以為有頭盔擋住你的表情就可以掩飾你現在的低氣壓，勸你想辦法收收這些情緒，這對一個大團體可沒好處。」White Tiger走向Nova身邊突然對他說出這句話。

「蛤?什麼!?」Nova吃驚得無法做出任何回應，因為他聽不懂White Tiger現在對他所說的話。

「身為女孩子的我可是看得出來你在忌妒...不，說吃醋或許比較合理。」White Tiger摸摸下巴說出自己認為的推測。

「蛤?吃醋那個web-head會這麼受大家的歡迎?」

「不，是因為現在能經常在他身邊一起玩一起行動的人幾乎不是你。」

聽到White Tiger說的這句後Nova感覺到他心中突然落下一顆大石頭，然後就這麼重重的壓在他的心頭上無法移動，最近他確實很少與Spider Man或是Peter Parker一起巡視紐約的安全或是一起打遊戲，就連日常上的互相調侃也越來越少，當然Nova覺得他並不會在意這點，況且他也有守護銀河間所有星球的責任在，有時也會與Guardians一起行動，甚至可能一個月的時間都不在地球上那也都不奇怪，至少他是真的很享受他能有這樣的酷生活，儘管這是個危險的工作，所以他真的不在意，又或者他是裝作不在意?

「現在很明顯的他就是大家的隊長，一個領隊以及一個責任，大家都信賴著他，當然也包括最初的蜘蛛小隊的我們，雖然你們兩個經常吵吵鬧鬧的，不過我看得出來你們是一對非常要好的朋友，但即使Peter變的如此的忙碌他也沒有冷落我們這群朋友，只是相處的時間變少罷了.....」White Tiger停頓一下後繼續說「就我的感覺是，現在的你一副像是失去一個非常重要朋友的樣子。」

「什麼？我？」Nova吃驚到幾乎差點用尖叫般的音線來回答，然而White Tiger沒繼續解答Nova的疑問只是點了點頭，然後像是打氣般的拍拍Nova的肩膀就這麼轉身離去。

邊看著離去White Tiger的背影，Nova邊開始對自己的情緒產生混亂，難道他真的像White Tiger所說的看見對於現在圍繞著Spider Man的人不是他而感到不是滋味?又或者是他感覺到Spider Man與他的距離感似乎變的越來越遠而感到寂寞或是害怕?而且對於一個好朋友擴大了他的交友圈他也不認為他的獨佔欲會強到不希望Peter與其他人要好，這樣子簡直就像女人...Nova立即的停止思考，他有一種感覺如果繼續想下去的話答案似乎會很糟糕。

在應付完所有人的問題後，Spider Man深吐一口氣，剛好瞄到站在牆邊不動的Nova，在他的感覺上他很少見到這麼沉默的Nova，於是決定上前去搭搭話，至少關心一下夥伴也不是什麼壞事。

「嘿!buckethead，別以為現在是非訓練時間就這麼偷懶的站在那兒什麼都不動。」

「什...什麼?我才沒打算偷懶，只是稍微思考一下事情也不行嗎?」正在心思遊走的Nova沒料到會有Spider Man叫自己的聲音傳入自己的耳裡，這讓Nova有些嚇一跳，但他也立即回神的馬上回話。

「所以你是正在訓練你這個完全不擅常思考的小腦袋瓜?哈哈，我勸你還是往你最可取的地方加強訓練吧，例如讓燈泡變得更加亮?」Spider Man做起敲門的動作手勢輕輕敲一下Nova的頭盔。

「嘿!」在被調侃的這瞬間，Nova不敢相信他居然有點開心能聽見了Spider Man對他說出久違的嘲諷，Nova開始覺得自己真的很不對勁，而且他也發現到他幾乎不敢直視著Spider Man的臉，就算他戴著面具。

Nova不知道為什麼他現在有“想馬上離開這裡”的情緒。

「...算了，我想我需要休息一下，在下個訓練開始前會回來。」Nova表現得有些疲倦，飄浮著身體慢慢飄向門邊伸手往開關按鈕來開起門。

「等等，你是身體不舒服嗎?」看到Nova的行為舉止有些怪異，Spider Man收起他的嘲諷開始表示他真正的關心。

「不，我很好，我想我可能有點累，但真的沒事。」Nova表示自己沒什麼然後揮揮了手飄出訓練室，隨後機械大門也跟著關起。

看見Nova對自己的嘲諷連一點反擊的反應都沒有讓Spider Man真的覺得今天的Nova非常的反常，但他知道什麼是私人空間因此他也沒發揮平常好管閒事的性格來一探究竟，Spider Man認為或許明天他就會恢復回平時那自以為是然後又衝動又幼稚的Nova，摸摸自己的頭轉身打算用剩下的時間來自主訓練一下。

 

※

 

已離開訓練室的Nova因為剛剛的事情他決定出外讓自己散散心，他直接飛向紐約市中可能是最高的建築大樓，然後停靠站在頂樓上，他拿起戴在頭上的Nova頭盔，身上發出微微的光芒隨著頭盔的拿起漸漸卸下了一身Nova裝扮，回復為普通的少年Sam Alexander，Sam就這樣站在大樓的頂端俯視著整個紐約市，感受著風微微的吹著，這樣的風景讓他的心情平復了一些，也讓他的思維稍微可以運轉，他摸摸自己的胸口，Sam覺得他必須得好好的整理一下讓他現在心中正在鼓動著的思緒或者是感情的原因。

而目前知道的讓自己的心情變成這樣的原因之人正是Spider Man,Peter Parker。

與Spider Man的初次見面前他也只是聽聞過及看過神盾局所給的影像，他當時認為Spider Man或許只是個自大的討厭鬼但又或許就是個很有能力又強大的討厭鬼，直到見面相處後就如他所想的一樣，有能力又強大而且又是值得信賴的討厭鬼，所以Sam才經常取笑Spidey為樂，而Peter也以牙還牙的方式奉陪Sam。

Sam覺得儘管他們兩個在相處上除了常常互相嘲諷外事實上他並不討厭這樣的相處，他甚至很開心，因為這就是他們兩個的相處方式，特別的…想到這，Sam像是意識到了什麼，他重新戴上了頭盔飛離而去。

在飛行中，Sam的腦子裡一直盤旋著他剛剛所意識到的事情，他意識到他對Spider Man有著不一樣的感情，一種通常用在異性之間的感情。

 

※

 

在這幾天Spider Man發覺到一件很奇怪的事，自從上次Nova的反常後，他覺得現在的Nova與上次相比反而更加的反常，雖然可能不明顯但他還是能感覺到Nova正在躲著他，這真的非常奇怪，這讓他開始回想著他是否有對Nova做出什麼會讓Nova躲著他的事情，不過仔細想過後從正式成立蛛網勇士後他與Nova單獨相處的時間上變的相當少，所以根本找不到Nova會躲他的理由，這情況讓他感到不是很舒服，而且一躲就是好幾天，現在已經邁入第七天了，Spider Man在忍無可忍的情況下決定要去堵Nova,然後問個清楚。

 

下午的英雄授課的課程結束後，大家解散後Nova獨自走在廊上打算回臥室休息，就在這時候突然一道拉力把他拉進像是儲藏室的空間裡，等意識到時門已被關上，Nova以為是敵人的入侵緊張的進入備戰狀態，但他卻發現站在他面前的是他熟悉的人，也是他目前不想單獨面對面的人。

「Nov...Sam，我想我們需要談談。」Spider Man就站在自己的面前，Nova慌張的準備想逃離這裡，往門的方向衝去。

「等等!」Spider Man也算是有備而來，看見Nova的動作就快速的伸出右手噴出大量的蛛絲射向Nova，讓Nova困在牆上，在Nova要開始破壞這些蛛絲時急忙的再用左手噴出蛛絲射向Nova頭盔，然後往上拉起，為了不被拿到頭盔，Spider Man用蛛絲讓頭盔高高的黏掛吊在天花板上。

「這不公平...」已卸下英雄裝扮變回了普通男孩的Sam小小的抱怨。

「好吧，為了公平起見，我也拿下我的面具如何？」Spider Man也脫下了自己的面具露出Peter Parker的臉，然後走近Sam幫他脫離這些蛛絲。

「你認為你拿下面具會變回普通人類嗎?而且你不覺得你現在正在欺負一個沒有超能力手足無措的普通少年?」已獲得自由的Sam動動自己的身體然後嘴巴不停的繼續調侃著Peter，另一方面Sam其實想利用說話來掩飾他內心的慌張，而且他也不想讓氣氛變的很尷尬。「這就是所謂的大家的好鄰居Spider Man嗎?」

「至少我認為你不算是普通人。」Peter抱著手微微挑眉看著Sam。

「然後呢?談什麼?就這原因這樣把我拉到這裡?為什麼不選個好一點的地點...像是漢堡店?」看見Peter的目光Sam忍不住飄移了眼神，以為自己能減輕這莫名的緊張感，身體慢慢的往門口移動，想著就算沒頭盔他也應該能趁Peter的不注意溜出去。

Peter發現Sam的打算，於是用左手扶著牆擋住Sam的去路。

「別以為你能輕易的逃走。」天啊，當這句台詞一說出口Peter瞬間覺得自己真的就像Sam說的像一個惡霸一樣正在欺負一個沒有任何超能力的普通人。

「總之正經點，我可是認真的。」Peter輕輕嘆了一口氣，然後利用自己比Sam還壯一點的身體優勢更靠近Sam一點，以免他又想偷溜走。

被封鎖逃跑路線已經讓Sam非常不知所措，加上Peter的突然靠近，逼著他只能退後直到身體緊貼著牆面無法再退後為止，然而Sam還是想繼續退後，就彷彿想讓自己的身體融入在牆壁之中。

幾乎高他一顆頭的Peter，頭必須微低才能面對直視著Sam，Sam隱隱約約的感覺到Peter的氣息正打在自己臉上的皮膚，這讓他的身體無法自主漸漸的熱了起來。

「你最近在躲我。」Peter的這句話不是疑問句而是個肯定句。

「什麼?不...我沒躲你，為什麼你會認為我在躲你，難道不是因為你過於忙碌才讓我們相處時間變少以至於你覺得我在躲你?」Sam差點想把舌頭咬掉，因為剛剛他的發言就像是丈夫久久冷漠妻子的抱怨發言，他希望Peter沒發現到這段發言有如此得奇怪。

「我不否定我最近事情變的比較多，但我非常明顯的感覺到你這幾天真的在躲著我，是我做了什麼對你不好的事嗎?」Peter似乎不在意Sam剛剛的奇怪發言，但也可能沒注意到。

「......不...沒有，這是我自己的問題和你沒關係。」Sam避開了Peter的眼神。

自從Sam知道自己對Peter有著不尋常的感情後，他這幾天開始刻意的躲著Peter，但也很奇怪平時特別想躲的時候通常容易不期而遇，而在這之前想遇都不見得遇得上，除了訓練或是課堂上，Sam都覺得上帝根本是在捉弄他。

「好吧好吧...你不說也沒關係，我當然尊重個人的私人問題，我只是覺得最近你這樣的躲我讓我感到不是很舒服...」Peter收回自己扶在牆上的手決定放過Sam，然後一個跳躍把本來垂吊在天花板上的Nova頭盔拿下來還給Sam，而後轉身往門口走去「但如果你真的有遇上什麼困難的事情，我當然也很歡迎你能找我咨詢或是一起討論解決方法。」

看見Peter要離開的動作讓Sam鬆了一口氣，但是他的心裡也沒因此平靜下來，反而有些悶了起來，他感覺到如果不做些什麼就無法消散他這些悶氣，所以他下了一個決定。

「等等...」Sam叫住了Peter。

「嗯?」打算戴回面具的Peter因為Sam的叫住而停止了動作然後轉身看著Sam。

Sam抓抓了自己的頭，眼神在Peter與地板之間來回飄移不定，大大的吸了一口氣。

「這些話我從來不會想對你說...但...既然你都問了，那我想我現在應該要對你坦白。」

Sam又吸了一口氣，像是下了重大的決定一樣讓自己的臉正向Peter。

「聽著，Peter......我很崇拜你...」Sam越說越小聲。

「什麼?」有點懷疑自己聽錯的Peter用著驚訝的表情看著Sam。

「我是說我很崇拜你作為英雄的處事，你的能力還有你的智慧，儘管你有時會裝出自大討人厭的模樣以及常常喜歡嘲諷我或是表現的看不起我，又加上常常穿著那一身不知道多久沒洗過而散發出不好聞的英雄制服...」說到這Sam故意裝出厭惡的表情。

「嘿!」Peter對於褒後突然聽見貶而發出小小的抗議。

「但你的成長我都看在眼裡，看見你被復仇者邀請的時候我真的替你感到非常高興，當然你離開的時候說我不會感到難過或著寂寞也是騙人的...」Sam稍微停頓一下「從那時候開始我就感覺到了，感覺到我們之間的隔閡，儘管現在我們之間只有一個人的距離，但我依然還是覺得我們之間的距離漸漸的越來越遠...而且我好像...不...沒事」Sam用手摀住自己的嘴，因為氣氛上的關係讓差點會說出口的『我好像愛上你』這句話即時的吞進自己的肚子裡。

「蛤?等等，所以說你之前一直在想這種事情?」Peter沒想到Sam會對他說出一堆難為情的話而再度感到吃驚。

「......算是吧...」Sam無奈的微笑，聳聳自己的肩。

「呃...Sam，我很高興你能對我說出如此大的告白，說真的這讓我有些不自在，我是說...呃嗯...」Peter聽完Sam的真情話後幾乎讓他開始覺得不好意思，他甚至覺得身體有些的發熱及害躁了起來，他也看得出來Sam是用非常大的勇氣來說出這些話，雖然他不曉得Sam對他說這些話的用意是什麼，『難道他要離開地球了?』Peter腦海裡閃過這想法。

「既然你都這麼袒露真情了，我不作點反應好像也不太對...」如果Sam真的決定要離開地球的話，有些事情他也必須趁現在說說，因為或許之後能見到Sam的機會會變得更加的少，如果可以的話他當然也不想Sam離開，因為沒有Sam在的隊伍就不是完整的蜘蛛小隊，不過目前也只是自己的臆測，而且Peter發現他居然不敢問清楚，他在害怕，害怕聽到Sam說出“我決定要離開地球”這句話。

「咳...」Peter裝做清清喉嚨來掩飾下自己不安的情緒，然後重新整頓一下心情，決定完全拋開那個令他感到有些害怕的想法，既然Sam現在都對自己真誠的坦白了，那麼自己這麼做也無妨。

「Sam...對我來說你也是一樣的，還記得我常說我的Ben叔叔的那句話嗎?『能力越大，責任越大』，你所擁有的這份能力讓你所背負的責任可是比我大上很多，我承擔的是一個紐約再大也只是一個地球而你幾乎是一個銀河再大一點或許就是一個宇宙。」Peter兩手比出動作。

「之前我和你與Guardians的合作時，當時我也一樣的感覺到我們之間的不一樣和隔閡，所以你根本不必考慮這種事情，我平常嘲笑你是個蠢蛋這點我不否認，因為你真的很蠢...」

「嘿!」Sam心想著Peter肯定是報復剛剛他也在損他的這件事。

「但在我心裡你是個很酷的英雄，我很驕傲有你這個朋友，未來的事情我不敢保證，但不管發生什麼事情，就算我們分道揚鑣，你是我的朋友我的夥伴這件事情是不會改變的。」說到這，Peter伸出自己的已握成拳頭的右手伸向Sam「對吧，兄弟。」

看著Peter的動作Sam頓了一下，然後微笑了起來，也像Peter一樣伸出自己的右拳往Peter的右拳輕輕碰撞一下。

「是啊，兄弟。」

「我想我們也消失有一陣子了，得趕快趁大夥在找我們之前回去。」Peter說完後戴上面具打開了門離開這裡。

 

看著Peter的離開背影，Sam收起他的本來的微笑，他想著他的這份感情或許對Peter來說承擔不起，這讓他決定暫時的或者是永遠的把這份感情藏在自己心裡，絕不讓第二人知道。

 

Sam戴上頭盔成為Nova後隨著Spider Man身後腳步而離開。

 

【END】


End file.
